


Wild Card, Sweet Boy

by DeathhunterAshi



Category: Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA ILLYA, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: I'm only slightly mad that this will be the first Fanfic I put up on AO3, M/M, Remember those Class Cards in Prisma Illya?, This is before the Archer Class Card became Kuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathhunterAshi/pseuds/DeathhunterAshi
Summary: Shirou was confused over why the Archer Class Card was so attached to him and didn't try to kill him like a certain Counter Guardian did. But after being left alone with them by Rin, he finds out soon enough.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Of all things to start my AO3 profile with is a smut-fic from 2015. But, we do need more M/M in the category that isn't Gilgamesh/Kirei since I can only take so much of those two. Note that Shirou may be a tad...bit OOC, since this ironically was my first Fate Fanfic.

Shirou blinked and laughed in confusion as he found himself under Archer, who held on to him and stared down in an almost confused expression. This one was different from the one he met with Tohsaka-san, though there were similarities to them. The tanned skin and silver hair was really the same, but that's where it all ended. This Archer had a blindfold over its eyes and red cloth that was almost similar to the holy shroud the one he knew had around his arms and waist; the pants were ripped apart and wore fingerless gloves and though...wore no shirt. The red-haired magus could smell both the sweat and magic from this Alter and the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt at the time made him try to redirect his attention somewhere else....and failed.

 

"Ah, um...Archer could you please get off?" Shirou asked in a mostly polite manner. He didn't know how this one would react towards him, though seeming to be a lot wilder and less in control than the other one. 

 

Archer Alter just continued to look at him with what seemed to be fascination before placing his hands down on Shirou's chest, earning a surprised squeak from him. 

 

"W-W-What are you doing Archer?!" He was panicking a lot more that before, especially when the Heroic Spirit starting squeezing them as if something was there. He flinched and moaned when the Alternate pinched his nipples, twisting them and pulling while staring(?) Straight at Shirou. 

 

"W-Wait....ah....stop pinching them....t-there's nothing t-there....nya-ah~!" He moaned loudly when he grinded his clothed crotch against Shirou's. The young Magus couldn't due much as he struggled to get Alter Archer off him, but failed miserably. 

 

The other just huffed and bent down, trapping him in a kiss before ripping his pants off and thrusting his tongue into his mouth. He groaned while his erection was played with and stroked against the rough gloves, screaming into Alter's mouth when he pressed the tip of his penis. The wild Heroic spirit bit and licked Shirou's neck as he moved lower and lower, relishing in the magus's moans and hitches. His skin was soft and supple despite the calloused hands from Archery, cooking, and working around the school and his scent- his scent was enough to drive the Alternate insane and made him want more of Shirou. 

 

No, he decided he wouldn't share with Lancer- the foul dog would just ruin his innocent flesh. 

 

When he finally reached his lower regions and licked up the boy's shaft, Shirou came with a cry and shuddered from the release. His face was red from the blush, though covering his face with his hands when he saw what he did. 

 

"Y-Your face..." Alter Archer just tilted his head despite all the cum on his face and brought his hand up, licking the sweet release up with a satisfied purr and making him blush even more. If he could talk he would most likely say something about Shirou acting so embarrassed yet cuming all over his face. 

 

"W-Well we should probably wash up or something. D-don't want it to dry up and stuff...a-ah hah...." As Shirou went to get up since the other seemed preoccupied with licking his 'semen' off his face, but stopped when he heard a growl. 

 

"A-Archer?" Before he could say anything else, the red-haired Magus was thrown over the Alternate's shoulder and carried off to one of the rooms within the house. His room apparently. 

 

....WHY THE HELL DID HE KNOW WHERE HIS ROOM WAS?! 

 

Without another warning, he was thrown on the futon that was haphazardly set up on the tatami mats and mercilessly kissed. He whined and tried to get up again but his hands were restricted by one of Archer Alter's hands. He was starting to get hard again when something wet pressed against his entrance, making him almost scream in both embarrassment and fear. 

 

"S-Stop it, hold on what are you doing!" Archer Alter just looked annoyed at Shirou's reaction and growled irritability. Waving his hand he projected a red ribbon and quickly tied his hands up and licked at the pink, wet hole- making the other moan loudly.

 

"A-Ah......p-please...." He twitched as Archer Alter jabbed his tongue in, the wet muscle thrusting into him-stretching his hole. The amount of pleasure running though his body was astronomical! Shirou's hands were bound so he couldn't touch himself nor the Alter; being touched almost everywhere as he felt himself getting hard again. The other purred while hearing Shirou's moans, licking and thrusting into him with a mad man's pace. 

 

Finally he gave the redhead some mercy and pulled away, hearing him whine a little at the loss. The sight of how he looked was arousing in every way though. Shirou with his legs spread and entrance nice and wet as if waiting for something to be put in there and fill him up.  His nipples perked up and his neck covered in lovebites, the main course being his cock- weeping with more precum and dripping onto his stomach. Archer Alter seemed extremely proud of the condition he put Shirou in and began purring again, this time deeper as he pulled his ripped pants down and revealing his hard-on. This apparently knocked Shirou out of his daze as he gazed down nervously at it. I-It was huge...! 

 

"H-Hold on! How is is going to fit?!" At this point even he knew there was no turning back and if they stopped now, it would be painful for the both of them. Archer Alter seemed to blink at him before going to push it in when Shirou, while reinforcing his body, pushed him over onto his back. He growled at this predicament and when to get up when the red-haired magus climbed on top of him.

 

"W-Wait a minute. I just can't go dry like this, I'll end up ripping." 

 

His growl lowered a little when the others butt grinded against his cock and stopped all together when he moaned. Slowly getting off of Archer Alter, he kneeled in front of his hardened member- looking at it nervously before gently pumping it. He earned a soft growl from him and continued, getting a bit bolder by licking a stripe up the Alter's cock; finally gaining a bit more confidence, Shirou licked the tip and brought it into his mouth- a loud growl of pleasure coming from Archer Alter. 

 

It had started off slow and meticulous, but soon enough he had grown in speed- pumping what he couldn't fit into his mouth, listening to the grunts and low moans from the Alter. When the redhead felt it was enough, he got up from where Wild Spirit lay, panting from the extrusion of blowjob.

 

Without saying anything, Shirou slowly lowered himself onto Archer Alter's cock- biting his lip when the pain arched through his lower half before moaning loudly when the tip brushed against his prostate. He waited patiently which was out of his character for him to adjust and watched as he bottomed out, Shirou completely seated in his lap. With him being so close, he could smell his scent and purred louder. He wanted to take him right now, but he waited. He didn't want Shirou to get hurt by him after all.

 

"...A-Archer....Nya-ah..." Shirou moaned out while moving his hips, going even louder when it brushed sharply against his prostate. At this point, Archer Alter lost all control and jutted his hips up, taking in his loud moans and pushed him back down to the onto the futon-thrusting into him wildly.

 

He rammed into Shirou as each thrust made him moan louder and louder, leaning down and biting deep into the side of his neck, lapping up the blood that welled from it. His growl reberated through the red head, who was moaning at how full he felt. Archer Alter's cock was so big and thick, every rough thrust made Shirou scream even louder than before.

 

The altered Heroic Spirit changed positions again, impaling him deeper and hitting his prostate each time. By this time, Shirou was shaking and panting at the electric shocks through his body as Archer Alter pounded mercilessly into his hole. 

 

"Archer! Archer, S-So deep! Ahhhnnn! a-Ahhhhh!" With each thrust brought Shirou closer to climax, back arching as the Alternate growled as he pulled out and thrust deep in again.

 

"A-ARCHER!" He screamed out as he came, sticky and warm release splashing between the both of them. Archer Alter growled deeply as he came into Shirou. 

 

He purred deeply while the red head's breath slowly calmed down, taking the ribbon that bound his hands off before snuggling into him. Shirou was too tired to notice that he still has his cock buried deep in him. He didn't care though, hugging the wild spirit close. 


End file.
